1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cable set top box systems and specifically to a high definition cable set top box system with an integrated cable tuner and MoCA subsystem.
2. Background Art
Cable set top boxes are commonly used to receive and decode digital television broadcasts and to interface with the internet through the user's television.
Previous cable set-top box implementations do not have integrated tuners. For home-networking, prior cable set-top box implementations use Ethernet or an external MoCA system.
What is needed is a cable set top box system with an integrated cable tuner and a MoCA subsystem.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.